Rich Girls Don't Do That
by vickibbyxox
Summary: Okay this is my story. Note it doesn't have anything to do with "The Clique" but my story is something you would like if you like "The Clique" Plus some of the characters from The Clique appear in the story. Only they are older : Please read!


**Rich Girls Don't Do That**

**Chapter One ;; SMILE! Like You Mean It.**

"What does she see in him?"

Tiffany Thomas looked to the right of her and tilted her little blonde head and gave her friend Ember Browning a confused look. She let her vintage wide frame glasses fall to the tip of her nose that way her deep navy blue eyes could meet with Ember's light blue one's. "What are talking about? Matter of fact who are talking about?"

"Sienna and Jayden," Ember began. "Look at them they totally clash with each other!" She shook her tiny little blonde head as if she was the parent of an embarrassing child.

Tiffany took her eyes off of Ember to see this apparently "horrible" view. To her surprise, it wasn't bad at all. Sienna and Jayden looked like a normal, happy teen couple. They were holding hands, giggling, and enjoying the private beach, just like the rest of their friends. She didn't see the problem at all. "I have no idea what your talking about Em. They look perfect together."

Ember rolled her eyes and pushed her lime green over-sized sunglasses to the top of her honey blonde head and looked at Tiffany. "Their social status totally clashes with each other. She is from a high social standard. And he isn't. It's just bad Tiff. You of all people should know that."

Tiffany pushed her sunglasses back onto her face and let out a laugh. It was official. Ember had gone insane. Tiffany reached for her virgin Pina Colada and took a long cold sip before she spoke. "I think you've been out in the sun to long sweetie." Tiffany said as she sat her drink back down on the side table next to their white lounge chairs. Ember let out a laugh and playfully hit Tiffany on the arm. "Heyy!"

"What?" Tiffany laughed a little. "That's the first time I have ever heard someone complain about how a relationship clashed with each other because of social status. You gotta admit, that sounds pretty ridiculous."

"What sounds ridiculous?" Sienna said popping out of no where.

"Nothing." Both Ember and Tiffany said in unison while looking at each other and chuckling.

Sienna gave the two blondes a confused look. "Okay..?" Sienna laughed. "Anyways, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Absolutely nothing." Tiffany said toying around with the silver Vivienne Westwood Fleur de Lys necklace that hung down from her neck. "How about you? Going to hang out with your little boy toy." Tiffany asked in a sing song voice. Sienna blushed and Tiffany stuck out her tiny pink tongue. She always got a kick out of teasing Sienna about her boyfriend.

"Aha, well, actually that's why I came over here. Jayden wants to know if you and Ember want to go to his dad's beach house tonight. And of-course Alexa and Ashley."

"Ha! And have his parent control watch over us? I don't think so." Ember said slipping her feet into her purple Dior sweetie thong sandals. She stood up and grabbed her pink Juicy Couture beach tote and swung it onto her shoulders. She obviously wasn't trying to stay around to actually hear more about that party.

"No. Actually, his dad is out of town. He is taking his new wife out for their anniversary and won't be back til tomorrow afternoon. Which means he has the whole house to himself. He has a killer stereo, tons of foods and drinks, and the house is right along the beach. Plus the house has tons of land. The closet neighbors are like miles away! Trust me, this is going to be a great party and I want my besties to be there." Sienna said with a little pout. Tiffany looked at Ember, who had her tanned arms crossed along her chest and was shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Tiffany let out a sigh and looked back at Sienna.

"Well who is going?"

"Jayden's friends, our friends, new friends. Anyone really. Well anyone who's anyone I mean." Sienna told her friends.

Tiffany bit her lip and stood up. She grabbed her red leather tote and her drink. "Hmm, we'll see."

Sienna raised an eyebrow and pouted. She wasn't going to take her answer.

"Okay fine. We'll go. ONLY for a little while. If it's lame, we're leaving. If it's poppin' we'll stay. Better?"

Sienna jumped up and swung her thin arms around Tiffany. "Yes! I promise you guys are going to love! Trust me"


End file.
